1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ejecting apparatus which includes a plurality of nozzles, and more particularly, to an ejecting apparatus which can control sizes of droplets to be ejected more minutely and more precisely, stably maintain a nozzle chip under high ejection pressure, and improve durability and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is an attempt to apply a technique of ejecting droplets having a uniform size for a precise process such as ejecting, coating, or printing. For example, since an ink-jet head has a precise nozzle and uses an actuator suitable for the nozzle, the ink-jet head is suitable for ejecting droplets with a uniform size.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view schematically illustrating a structure of a related art ink-jet head.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art ink-jet head includes a nozzle chip 13 which has a plurality of ejecting nozzles and is driven by an actuator 13a to eject ejectable fluid through the ejecting nozzles, and an upper bezel 11 which is attached to an upper portion of the nozzle chip 13 by an adhesive.
The nozzle chip 13 has a minute pattern and is made of a material having high brittleness such as silicon or glass. In this case, if high pressure is applied to an inlet 11a in order to discharge droplets at a high speed, the nozzle chip 13 and the upper bezel 11 may be separated from each other or the nozzle chip 13, which has high brittleness, may be damaged due to high pressure exerted to a channel 12.
Due to the above problems, it is difficult to apply the related art ink-jet head to the case in which the droplets should be ejected at high speed.